


Hey, Jealousy

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: Chills Me To The Bone [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Harry Potter Next Generation, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: Scorpius isAl'sfriend, dammit.  Al'sbestfriend. Why can't he see what a douchecanoe Bones is?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for two prompts on LJ: [HP_NextGen100: New Shoes](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/) and [MixAndMatch100: Class](http://mixandmatch100.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> So, I kind of like this verse and I'd like to explore it, so I'm going to put a ? for chapters, but I think that each one will almost stand alone?

“He’s—cheating!”

Albus pointed across the Quidditch pitch; Ravenclaw’s seeker stood on his broom. Callum Bones set his feet with a quick twist and focused on the Snitch that hovered now in easy reach. 

Scorpius cheered as Bones grabbed the Snitch and set his broom down on the pitch. “The new shoes made a huge difference!” Scorpius said, grinning wider than Al had ever seen. “He was incredible.”

“Of course you think so,” Al said angrily under his breath as they filed out of the stands. “He could blow up Potions class, and you'd still be making motherfucking heart eyes at him.”

Scorpius jumped down the last two steps; his feet squelched in the mud as he raced toward Callum, who broke away from Professor Slughorn. He smiled brightly at Scorpius. 

“You were right, mate! They worked perfect. Thanks for helping. Me and you make a great team.” He scooped Scorpius up and twirled him around. 

Scorpius beamed at him and almost giggled. Albus hated the way Scorp was all red and embarrassed, like he cared what stupid fucking Bones thought. As if he didn't know that when Bones talked, it wasn't just a river of shit running from his mouth. 

“So how illegal were they, Bones?” Al asked, his voice sharp and frigid, like the pieces of glass shaving away the inside of his stomach. 

Callum smiled and batted his broomhandle against the shoes, knocking mud out from between the spikes. “Muggles use them all the time. They're cleats. Nothing in the rule book says I can't wear them because there's nothing magical about them.”

He sneered at Al and then turned toward Scorpius, blocking Al out. “See you in the library tonight, Stinger? That Potions test is gonna kick my arse if we don't study!” He smiled and softly punched Scorpius’ arm. 

Scorpius nodded, as if he couldn't talk. “Sure. Half seven. It's a date.” Scorpius’s goofy grin didn't dim as he watched Bones walk away. 

Albus hated who stupid Scorpius was acting, all love sick and batting his fucking cow eyes at that troll. Al desperately wanted to kick a big divot of mud at Bones’ considerable arse and watch him try to figure out who did it. 

“ _It’s a date,_ ” Al mimicked instead, bending over to pretend to vomit. When Scorpius elbowed him in the Solar Plexus, Al was pretty sure he wasn't pretending anymore. 

Scorpius pulled his cloak tight and headed back to the castle. “Why do you have to be like that?” he asked, not waiting for Al to catch up. 

“What? Why?” Al’s shoe stuck in the mud’s suction, and his sock was wet and gooey and ruined. In the dusk, he wasn't even sure he could find his shoe again. 

Scorpius stopped and whirled around. “Are you jealous because Callum and I are--friends?” 

Al stared at him, unsure what to say. Because he _wasn't_ jealous. But he and Scorpius were best friends. Not Bones. Stinger was the nickname _he_ made up for Scorpius. It was theirs. 

Scorpius shook his head in disgust and took off again for dinner. 

“You're so fucking stupid, Malfoy,” Albus yelled at his back, wishing Scorpius would come back. “He’s not your friend. He's just using you because you're smart.”

Al watched Scorpius run until he was a speck against the trees, saw the arch of light disappear as Scorpius entered the Hogwarts foyer and the door closed behind him. Al stood alone in the cold April night, one foot encased in mud and his stomach churning, and suddenly it didn't seem so important to be right.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Gin Blossoms song, of course. 
> 
> "'Cause all I really want is to be with you  
> Feeling like I matter too  
> If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago  
> I might be here with you"


End file.
